The purpose of the present invention is to increase the self parking capacity of an existent parking level such as a ground level parking lot. Exemplary prior art directed to the general subject matter is applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,774 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,610,364.
The disclosed construction avoids excavation and/or filling except for minimal footing excavations and may be constructed and/or added on to piecemeal as parking requirements increase.